Birds of a Feather
by littlemeg06
Summary: Sparrabeth, jack finds liz, they have tons of adventures together will all our fave charachters, no will bashing, lots of AWE spoilers, might have to rewrite a bit of all three movies, and lots of norrigtonOC in it! way better than it sounds i promise!
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: ok, i love sparrabeth, dont think it got enough screen time but really, come on. if i owned jack sparrow do you REALLY think i would be writing about him? uh, NO. ;) so just wanted to say i own next to nothing. except for sam, i own her. and i am very proud of her, she's a cool character.

Summery: ok, well, every chapter after this will be based on a song, well, not based but will have a song. this is norrington OC cause i love him and cried so hard when he died. tear and obviously J/E cause they belong together. but, so jack finds elizabetha and they get the _Pearl_ back and sail the high seas. i go into the past a lot, memories and to explain stuff. yeah, it'll be good i promise, enjoy!

PS: beckett doesn't die in AWE. i cried there too. he was a spectacular villain. he's important later on with jack and some of his _family _issues...

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE

"Take care of this for me?" Will asked, gesturing to the chest. Elizabeth looked up and nodded at him.

"Of course." He looked at her and turned around, ready to make his way back to the _Flying Dutchman_. She wasn't ready for him to leave yet, however.

"Wait!"

Will turned to face her with a smile. A smile that faded as she spoke.

"Will, I can't do this. I just can't. I love you, but I don't think I can love you like this. Like what you need now." Elizabeth told him quietly, meeting his saddened gaze firmly. "You're asking too much when you know my heart is divided as it is."

Will looked at the ground, remembering a conversation they'd had after rescuing Jack.

"The sun's going to set soon." He mumbled. "Goodbye Elizabeth." He disappeared.

"Will, wait!" Elizabeth called, knowing it was useless. She saw a flash of green light at the horizon and she sighed. Turning around, she gazed uncomfortably at the chest Will had left on the beach. Grabbing one of the handles, she picked it up and made her way to the line of palm trees, away from the dangerous rising tide.

She buried it. Elizabeth buried it between two trees facing east. She didn't know what else to do. And she didn't know how to get off this island now that she was done.

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE

Jack Sparrow again had no idea where _The Black Pearl_ had gotten to. This was what, the fifth or the sixth time that this had happened? _Does it matter_, he thought.

"Now," he said, sitting in the bottom of the tiny fishing craft he had commandeered, "Show me my heading."

He opened his compass and waited till the arrow definitely pointed in an Easterly direction.

"Take me to my _Pearl_." Jack muttered, bringing in some sail.

_The Pearl_, however, would have to wait a few weeks.

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE

Far, far away from the minda of our very dear, handsome captain and Elizabeth, a man woke with a groan. Pain, shooting and unrelenting was the first thing that greeted his conscious mind, soon followed by a startling memory.

"Where am I?" he asked, slurring his words. His tounge felt strangly heavy, like he hadn't used it for a while. _But that's nonsense. I just spoke a few hours ago..._

"Still with the living, surprising though that may seem." A kind, unkonwn voice answered him. The man opened his eyes slowly, the sunlight streaming inot the room temporarily blinding him. "You're on the island of Tortuga. Not the town, thank heavens, but unfortunatly close enough to it that you can still smell the rum from time to time." The voice continued to explain, a trace of mirth creeping into his tone. The man struggled to regain his vision, blinking profusley as the room slowly came into blurry focus. It was small, but very tidy.

"Who are you?" he asked the kind voice, still not being able to find its owner with his faulty vision. A shadow fell over his bed and the sunlight was blocked from his view. An older man, obviously of the upper reaches of society peered down at him, a smile on his face.

"The name's Ashbury. Dr. Charles Ashbury. And you're very lucky I am a doctor or you never would have made it."

The man shook his head, a trifle confused.

"What happened?" Ashbury smiled again and sat in a chair next to the man's bed.

"Well," he began, drawing the chair closer, "You washed up on the beach about three weeks ago and I found you as i was going about on my morning constitutional. I had a few of the sailors from the town bring you up here and i treated you the best I could given your condition. You slipped in and out of consciousness for a bout a week. You kept calling for someone named Sam, I couldn't calm you. Then, you just stopped waking up. I'd just about given up hope till you started groaning this morning. You've been out for nearly two weeks young man." The man looked down at his hands at the close of Ashbury's tale and asked quietly,

"Was there anything else I said about Sam?" Ashbury looked at him askance.

"No, but from the way you had to choke out the name, my guess is that Sam is short for Samantha." The man nodded. "Would you like to talk about it?" Ashbury asked.

"There isn't anything to talk about. Haven't seen her in months. She probably hates me now anyway." Ashbury chuckled.

"You young people and your strange ways of courting one another. Give her time, she'll come around." The man scoffed. He saighed and looked up at Ashbury again as the old man asked,

"So what happened to you young man? That was a nasty wound I treated." The man smiled in spite of himself.

"You wouldn't beleive me if I told you."

"Well, be that as it may, I think I at least deserve to know your name."

"My name's Norrington. James Norrington."

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE

"Miss Samantha, it isn't a good idea!"

A shortish young girl with long brown hair turned around sharply, green eyes flashing.

"Oh yes? You don't think it's a good idea? Well let me tell you someting Master Gibbs: I do. And this is my ship!" A stern, mocking voice spoke from behind her,

"Actually, this be my ship, seeing as though I was the one te steal it." Sam rolled her eyes and turned to face the man who had spoken.

"Well, in that case, consider it stolen back."

Barbossa laughed in that, drawn out way of his and smiled down at the girl infront of him.

"Ah, Sam, ye warm me 'eart. Always 'ave. Ever since ye bit me cause yer Daddy tole ye not te trust anyone what couldn't brush his teeth. Which is why this is gonna pain me mightily. Gents, maroon her." Sam stopped smiling.

"What?!" She exclaimed, hands going to her hips.

"I ordered ye te be marooned. Don't worry, it's a tradition in yer family te be kicked off yer own ship, leastways, yer Daddy was."

"Yes, and if I remember his stories rightly, it was you that did the kicking!"

"T'were how it happened, yeah." He said with a gallant bow. "Think of it thisaways, m'lady: now ye can go search fer yer sweetheart without all us pirates gettin in the way!"

Sam glared at him, face screwed up in fury before humphing violently and storming off. Gibbs turned to Barbossa.

"Cap'n?"

"Hmm?"

"Will we be leaving 'er with more than one shot, then?"

"I'd say that'd be the gent'man thing te do, wouldn't ye?"

"Glad te hear ya say it Cap'n."

dont know when i'll post next, i'm writing these chapters in a really weird order, but hey, with enough reviews to keep my ego warm and happy, you never know what may happen... wink wink, nudge nudge plez...? ;)


	2. Count On Me

Elizabeth had been stranded on this island for almost a week before she sighted a tiny fishing boat approaching. She ran from the hill that she had made camp on to the beach, a large grin on her face. _Jack isn't the only one who can come up with a brilliantly lucky rescue_, she though to herself. And her smile was immediately erased as that name registered in her brain.

"Oh Jack," she sighed, guilt starting to consume her again. _I don't think he'll ever forgive me for that_, she realized dejectedly.

Elizabeth sighed when she reached the beach, and brought her hand up to shade her eyes. The boat wouldn't land for another half-hour; it was battling the wind and wouldn't catch the tide for another two miles. _I cannot believe that I let myself get dragged into this. Without a means of escape! That encounter with Jones must have really rattled me. jack would never have let this happen to him._

She sighed again -she seemed to be doing that a lot these past few days- and began to pace steadily up and down the beach, waiting for the tiny boat to land. Which it did eventually. But, to enamored with her pacing she didn't notice. She didn't notice who had landed with it either until it was much too late to escape.

"Lizzie?" An incredulous voice asked from behind her. A _familiar_ incredulous voice. One that Elizabeth had never even hoped to hear again. She spun around and ran at the man, throwing her arms around him and squeezing him tightly.

"Jack! You came! I never thought I'd see you again!" Jack awkwardly patted her on the back and muttered,

"Darlin' I can honestly say I thought the same thing."

**Jack's POV**

She wasn't supposed to be here. This was supposed to be where I found Barbossa, and got my ship back. I was never supposed to see her again. Ever. She burned my rum. And she killed me. Not exactly condusive to a proper relationship.

"Jack, what are you doing here?" She asked me, face still buried in my chest. I was about to answer her when I felt tears on my shirt.

"Lizzie?" I looked down at her now shaking form and tried not to grin. "Well, if you missed me that much, all you had to do was say so."

"Shut up, you prat." She sniffled, still crying.

"What's wrong, luv?" She sniffled again and sighed. "Come on, you can tell ol Cap'n Jack 'bout it."

"Jack, I'm so sorry." I sighed.

"For what luv?" She sighed and squeezed me tighter.

"For everything Jack! You haven't been out of danger since you met me, and well, then I killed you for your trouble!" I smiled at the top of her head and chuckled gently.

"Lizzie darlin', I hadn't been out of danger before I met yeh, either."

"That isn't the point Jack!" She huffed. "I am sorry, for everything, and now I've gone and ruined my life, and I can't leave, and well, I'm going to miss you Jack!" And she started to cry again.

"Lizzie, I'm not goin' anywhere anytime soon." I hugged her closer as she began to cry even harder, and sat down on the beach.

"But I am! I can't sail with you and the _Pearl_ anymore, I can't do anything but stay, oh, Jack, I've made such a big mistake!"

"Shh, darlin' 's not so bad as ya think. I'm sure it'll be alright in th' end." I soothed. But she continued to bawl.

"But it is! I don't love Will like I used to!"

I wasn't sure I had heard her prop'ly. No. I couldna heard that. My luck isn't tha' good. She didn't say tha'.

"Darlin', o course ye do.'

"No, I don't! I'm such a horrible person!" But she wasn't. So I kissed her.

**Eliabeth's POV**

He kissed me. Just like I kissed him on the _Pearl_. He kissed me. Pulled my chin up, wrapped his fingers around the back of my neck and kissed me. And I kissed him back. I wanted to. I couldn't think of anything I'd rather be doing. So I did it. I kissed Jack Sparrow. With tounge. And I was married. And I didn't care.

I know that life ain't always good to you.  
I've seen exactly what it's put you through  
Thrown you around and turned you upside down and so you  
You got to thinking there was no way out  
You started sinking and it pulled you down  
It may be tough you've to get back up  
Because you know that life ain't over yet  
I'm here for you so don't forget  
You can count on me  
Cause' I will carry you till you  
Carry on

Anytime you need someone  
Somebody strong to lean on  
Well you can count on me  
To hold you till the healing is done  
And every time you fall apart  
Well you can hide here in my arms  
And you can count on me  
To hold you till that feeling is gone

I wonder why nobody's waiting on you  
I'd like to be the one to pull you through your darkest times  
I'd love to be the light that finds you  
I see a silver lining on your cloud  
I'll pick you up whenever you fall down  
Just take my hand and I will help you stand

Because you know that life ain't over yet  
I'm here for you so don't forget  
You can count on me  
Cause' I will carry you till you carry on  
Anytime you need someone  
Somebody strong to lean on  
Well you can count on me to hold you till the healing is done  
And every time you fall apart you can hide here in my arms  
And you can count on me to hold you till that feeling is  
Gone so you can live today  
Seems so long to yesterday  
Keep on counting on me to carry you till you carry on  
Carry on

You know that life ain't over yet  
I'm here for you so don't forget  
You can count on me cause I will carry you till you carry on

Anytime you need someone  
Somebody strong to lean on  
Well you can count on me to hold you till that healing is done  
And every time you fall apart  
You can hide here in my arms  
And you can count on me to hold you till that feeling is gone  
Remember life ain't over yet  
I'm here for you so don't forget  
That you can count on me to hold you till that feeling is gone  
Remember life ain't over yet I'm here for you so don't forget  
That you can count on me to hold you till that feeling is gone


End file.
